The Last Night
by Raphaelfanguy4real
Summary: Mikey was excited when his dad finally let him get a social media account. but one thing leads to another, and a few weeks later things are not looking so good. In fact, they might not be looking like anything at all for him. Human AU! warning; there is kidnapping and character death! Just a little PSA about internet safety for all us on the web!


_**THIS IS NOT FOR SHALL MY BROTHER BE I REPEAT THIS IS NOT FOR SMBB! Sorry guys. I know I said I'd try to finish that April and Donnie one-shot... but I didn't. it'll come though, you just gots to be patient with me. I've been sick all day and it really sucks, but it did give me a lot of time to write this idea I had. It's kind of a PSA, kind of just there to give you sadness and heartbreak so yeah. sorry, not sorry.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT characters. (in this case, though, I do own Jenn)**_

 _ **and now, enjoy it if you dare!**_

Part One

June 13

Subject: testing testing

From: Likin' Mikin; likinmikin 

To: MondoGecko; mondogecko! 

Hey dude! My dad let me get an account on Kaynect just so I could talk to you now that you moved! How are the new digs?

June 13

Subject: re. Testing testing

From: MondoGecko; mondogecko! 

To: Likin' Mikin; likinmikin 

WHOA NO WAY! I thought your old man didn't want you on social media at all? What changed his tune yo?

New digs are okay, but there are no skate parks here. Guess I'll have to make my own jumps again! ;)

June 14

Subject: MIRACLE

From: Likin' Mikin; likinmikin 

To: MondoGecko; mondogecko! 

I WAS SURPRISED TOO! I just thought I might as well ask, and lo and behold he said yes!? It was like the red sea parted in front of me dude. Crazy.

Make sure to use a lot of superglue on those jumps, you know how they get when it rains.

June 14

Subject: re. To MIRACLE

From: MondoGecko; mondogecko! 

To: Likin' Mikin; likinmikin 

No kidding that's a miracle all right! It's so cool that we'll be able to keep in touch now! I totally didn't expect him to EVER say yes to this website! It's not a dangerous one, he's just super protective. Isn't he?

June 14

Subject: re. To re. To MIRACLE

From: Likin' Mikin; likinmikin 

To: MondoGecko; mondogecko! 

Yeah… I guess he kinda is. I don't really notice though, except that sometimes I wanna play multiplayer online and I can't. But I can probably get him to let up, I AM his favorite son. ;) Don't tell Raph.

June 14

Subject: re. To re. To re. To MIRACLE

From: MondoGecko; mondogecko! 

To: Likin' Mikin; likinmikin 

HAHA! I won't, how can I when we're across the country now? Wowee. Just realized how far that is, dude. You're technically a few hours older than me now! That's crazy! Gotta sign off now, but you're probably asleep anyway LOL. We'll message tomorrow.

June 15

Subject: Did you know…?

From: Likin' Mikin; likinmikin 

To: MondoGecko; mondogecko! 

DUDE! I did NOT know there was anything other than emailing on here! This is awesome! I have three new friends!

June 15

Subject: re. To Did you know…?

From: MondoGecko; mondogecko! 

To: Likin' Mikin; likinmikin 

Yeah, Mike, I told you before I left that this was a social media WEBSITE? Not a personal conversation. This is just an email account, there's a whole crap ton of other things. Who are your new friends?

June 15

Subject: re. To re. To Did you know…?

From: Likin' Mikin; likinmikin 

To: MondoGecko; mondogecko! 

I do seem to recall a conversation along those lines, actually. Huh. ah well, it doesn't matter. OH! Their usernames are CatGirl20043, Rock07, and LineUpToDIE. They're pretty cool! Maybe we could all be friends? Thanks for showing me this website, Mondo.

June 15

Subject: "I have some concerns" - Baymax

From: MondoGecko; mondogecko! 

To: Likin' Mikin; likinmikin 

Mikey… these people don't live anywhere near you? How did you meet them? It's a standard rule of thumb not to friend anyone you don't know in person, or something like that. You remember those stupid assemblies we used to have, what if one of these guys turns out to be a creep?

June 15

Subject re. To "I have some concerns" - Baymax

From: Likin' Mikin; likinmikin 

To: MondoGecko; mondogecko! 

They friend requested me, Mondo. It happens when people think you're cool. LOL jk I'm joshing you, you're awesome! All that happened was that the day after I filled out the profile they started friend requesting me! I was super hyped! And why do you think they could be creeps? Do any of those guys sound like creeps other than LineUpToDIE? No, they don't. I'm being careful, but I'm also just having fun. Maybe you should try it sometime?

June 16

Subject: Dude…

From: MondoGecko; mondogecko! 

To: Likin' Mikin; likinmikin 

Do you really wanna play that game? My brother knew someone once that got into some kind of online relationship and then they almost got kidnapped! Not kidding Mikey, I looked at those profiles and they don't seem like friendly people. Not like you and me. And I can have fun, just wait until I finish this huge jump I'm making. I'll send you a video once I finish. I really do think you should be more careful with the amount of people you friend. I saw you already gained like… six between yesterday and now. And maybe don't use your actual face as a profile, mines a gecko, and yours is your school picture. ? how do you even have a good SCHOOL picture? LOL you're a miracle worker, Mike.

June 16

Subject: re. To Dude…

From: Likin' Mikin; likinmikin 

To: MondoGecko; mondogecko! 

Relax, Mondo, I'm not going to get kidnapped. Hardly anyone actually gets kidnapped and besides, they don't LIVE near enough to kidnap me! That's kinda the point of filling out the questions, right? I kinda feel attacked right now, are you like… worried I don't want to be your friend anymore? Because that's not it, I swear dude. Don't worry about us, we'll always be friends. :)

June 17

Subject: re. To re. To Dude…

From: MondoGecko; mondogecko! 

To: Likin' Mikin; likinmikin 

I'm not worried about that, I'm worried about YOU. We both know you aren't the brightest bulb, what are your brothers saying about all this? And despite what they say, people lie. They could be lying about where they live, what if they're some creep in a sewer ditch who stole a computer or something?

June 17

Subject: re. To re. To re. To Dude…

From: Likin' Mikin; likinmikin 

To: MondoGecko; mondogecko! 

I don't really understand what's wrong with this, I've been messaging with CatGirl for a few days and she's pretty nice. I think you're just jealous, actually. Because I'm more popular than you are. And, did you really just call me an idiot? Because I know you didn't just call me an idiot. I get enough of that here, I don't need it online too! You're being so weird, Mondo. I wish you'd just relax and be happy that I have friends.

June 17

Subject: Prove it

From: MondoGecko; mondogecko! 

To: Likin' Mikin; likinmikin 

Fine, if you think your new friend is so great, answer this. What's her real name? What's her favorite color? What does she look like?

June 18

Subject: re. To Prove it

From: Likin' Mikin; likinmikin 

To: MondoGecko; mondogecko! 

Wow, you're stubborn. I don't get why you care so much but fine. Her real name is Jennifer, her favorite color happens to also be orange, and she has brown hair and green eyes. Happy now?

Also, you didn't say sorry for calling me dumb. :(

June 18

Subject: re. To re. To Prove it

From: MondoGecko; mondogecko! 

To: Likin' Mikin; likinmikin 

Fine, I'm sorry I called you dumb. But how did you even find out that stuff? Asking her? She can LIE, Mikey! That's what I'm trying to tell you! Have you ever seen a picture of her?

June 19

Subject: re. To re. To re. To Prove it

From: Likin' Mikin; likinmikin 

To: MondoGecko; mondogecko! 

Her mom doesn't want her picture online, and in case you didn't notice I followed your advice and changed my picture as well. Now everyone thinks I'm a cat. Happy?

June 19

Subject: re. To re. To re. To re. To Prove it

From: MondoGecko; mondogecko! 

To: Likin' Mikin; likinmikin 

No, not really.

June 21

Subject:

From: Likin' Mikin; likinmikin 

To: MondoGecko; mondogecko! 

I can't believe you did that. Did you really just threaten her? You guys aren't even friends dude! Maybe YOU are the creep in a sewer drain! We were just sending each other stupid cat pictures? I don't see what your problem is Mondo.

June 21

Subject: re. To

From: MondoGecko; mondogecko! 

To: Likin' Mikin; likinmikin 

What are you talking about?

June 21

Subject: re. to re. To

From: Likin' Mikin; likinmikin 

To: MondoGecko; mondogecko! 

Um, I'm talking about how you messaged Jenn, telling her to stop messaging me or you'd report her! She's not doing anything to you, why can't you back off? Are you attending summer Jerk-lessons over there?

June 21

Subject: re. To re. To re. To

From: MondoGecko; mondogecko! 

To: Likin' Mikin; likinmikin 

I didn't message her! What are you even going on about Mikey? I've never emailed her in my life! I don't know why you think I did, but wherever you heard it must be a bad source. Would you really defend a stranger against your best friend?

June 21

Subject: re. to re. To re. To re. To

From: Likin' Mikin; likinmikin 

To: MondoGecko; mondogecko! 

I see what you're doing. You messaged her, and now you're denying it just so you can make HER look like a liar! What is wrong with you? Why can't you just leave me and Jenn alone? I can't believe you're this jealous. I never stopped being your friend, I just got more.

Jenn says that her family is coming to New York next week, and we're going to meet face to face. Maybe THEN you'll believe me.

June 22

Subject: wait

From: MondoGecko; mondogecko! 

To: Likin' Mikin; likinmikin 

Mikey, please don't go meet her. This is exactly what everyone warns people about! I don't know what happened, but you need to stop messaging her as soon as possible. I have a really bad feeling, and I'm worried about you.

June 22

Subject: re. To wait

From: Likin' Mikin; likinmikin 

To: MondoGecko; mondogecko! 

I'm not going to listen to you anymore, Mondo. You're seriously stressing me out, and you sent ANOTHER jerk message?! She screenshotted this one for me so I know it isn't fake! I'm attaching it so you can't deny anything.

June 23

Subject: re. To re. To wait

From: MondoGecko; mondogecko! 

To: Likin' Mikin; likinmikin 

Mikey, that wasn't me. I swear, I don't know how she photoshopped it so good but THAT WASN'T ME. You need to get away from her NOW. I showed my Mom, and she says that if you don't do the smart thing She'll call your dad up, and I don't think you want that. If someone's trying this hard to turn you against me, it can't be good.

What day are you meeting her?

June 23

Subject: re. to re. To re. To wait

From: Likin' Mikin; likinmikin 

To: MondoGecko; mondogecko! 

Fine. I won't talk to her anymore. And I definitely won't meet her at central park on Wednesday night, and I won't be replying to any more of your messages. You're being a jerk and you're breaking my other friendships.

June 24

Subject: I'm Sorry

From: MondoGecko; mondogecko! 

To: Likin' Mikin; likinmikin 

Mikey, I'm really sorry I did that. But if you see this PLEASE tell me you weren't just lying. PLEASE don't go to central park!

June 25

Subject: re. To I'm Sorry

From: Likin' Mikin; likinmikin 

To: MondoGecko; mondogecko! 

Okay I lied, I'll reply one more time.

I'm going to meet her tomorrow, and you can't do anything about it. Maybe you should make new friends because I'm not yours anymore. Unless you're too scared to make new friends.

June 25

Subject: re. To re. To I'm sorry

From: MondoGecko; mondogecko! 

To: Likin' Mikin; likinmikin 

MIKEY. DON'T GO. I SWEAR TO THE STARS, DON'T GO.

June 26

Subject: Mikey

From: MondoGecko; mondogecko! 

To: Likin' Mikin; likinmikin 

Mikey, please rethink tonight. I really don't want anything to happen to you.

June 26

Subject: MIKEY

From: MondoGecko; mondogecko! 

To: Likin' Mikin; likinmikin 

YOUR DAD SAYS YOU WENT OUT WITH FRIENDS PLEASE TELL ME YOU AREN'T

June 26

Subject: MIKEY

From: MondoGecko; mondogecko! 

To: Likin' Mikin; likinmikin 

MIKEY

June 27

Subject: Last night?!

From: MondoGecko; mondogecko! 

To: Likin' Mikin; likinmikin 

Mikey please answer this last message and tell me how your little 'date' was. Please tell me she was normal. Please please please throw all this in my face and mush around as much as you want, just please answer me.

June 27

Subject: Last night?!

From: MondoGecko; mondogecko! 

To: Likin' Mikin; likinmikin 

Mikey? Please answer.

June 30

Subject: NA

From: Rockem-sockem-Raph; rockemsockemraph

To: MondoGecko; mondogecko! 

Mondo, please stop emailing Mikey.

He's not going to answer.

Part Two

June 14

Subject: Hey There!

From: CatGirl20034; catgirl20034 

To: Likin' Mikin; likinmikin 

Hey! I saw your profile pop up and it said you love cats? I LOVE THEM MORE!

June 14

Subject: re. To Hey There!

From: Likin' Mikin. likinmikin 

To: CatGirl20034; catgirl20034

Yeah right, I bet I love cats more than you! ;p

June 14

Subject: Oh Really?

From: CatGirl20034; catgirl20034 

To: Likin' Mikin; likinmikin 

Cat Quiz!

Question one: what's the best kind of cat?

Question two: where's the best place to pet a cat?

Question three: do you own a cat?

June 15

Subject: re. To Oh Really?

From: Likin' Mikin. likinmikin 

To: CatGirl20034; catgirl20034

I LOVE QUIZZES!

The best kind of cat would probably have to be the orange tabby kind. The one everyone and their mom names pumpkin?

The best place to pet a cat is anywhere that has a cat.

I would, but my brother Raph is really super allergic to cats. He can't come to our aunts house or he'll get hives. (as a coincidence, my aunt has two orange tabbies. One is named, you guessed it, Pumpkin. The other is Caramel.)

June 15

Subject: re. To re. To Oh Really?

From: CatGirl20034; catgirl20034 

To: Likin' Mikin; likinmikin 

Well then, it can be concluded I love cats more than you do. We agree to the first two questions, but I have THREE cats, and no allergic brothers. Lol.

June 16

Subject: random question…

From: Likin' Mikin. likinmikin 

To: CatGirl20034; catgirl20034 

Hey. have you ever come across one of those guys they warn us about in assemblies? Like that pretend to be someone else? One of my friends doesn't think I'm being 'careful' just because I'm getting a lot of online friends before he does. He's kinda being a drama king.

June 16

Subject: re. To random question…

From: CatGirl20034; catgirl20034 

To: Likin' Mikin; likinmikin 

That's a myth. I've NEVER heard of anything like that happening, especially not on Kaynect. He's just paranoid, Mike. can I call you Mike? It's in your username, but my name is obviously not Girl. Lol.

June 16

Subject: re. To re. To random question…

From: Likin' Mikin. likinmikin 

To: CatGirl20034; catgirl20034 

I TOLD him there's nothing to worry about! He won't believe me, AND he called me dumb, but that's his problem. Yeah, you can call me Mike. My real name is Michelangelo, but everyone calls me Mikey or Mike (Raph mostly uses Mike btw)

And that would be kinda funny if your name was actually Girl!

June 16

Subject: your friend

From: CatGirl20034; catgirl20034 

To: Likin' Mikin; likinmikin 

I like your name! It's like my favorite renaissance artist! Why would your friend call you dumb? You don't seem very dumb to me, Mikey. Are you sure this guy's really your friend?

June 17

Subject: re. To your friend

From: Likin' Mikin. likinmikin 

To: CatGirl20034; catgirl20034 

Thanks! I like my name too! As for Mondo… we've been friends since we were kids. But he moved away and now he's just acting like a jerk, idk what to do about it. Now he's saying you might live in a ditch! I told him to bug off.

June 17

Subject: re. To re. To your friend

From: CatGirl20034; catgirl20034 

To: Likin' Mikin; likinmikin 

Well… that's hurtful. You don't have to be my friend if you don't want to, Mikey. I see it's causing you stress.

June 17

Subject: re. To re. To re. To your friend

From: Likin' Mikin. likinmikin 

To: CatGirl20034; catgirl20034 

OF COURSE I won't stop being your friend! He's just being annoying about it, the weirdo. Now he wants me to ask you all these weird questions like your name and favorite color and stuff. You don't have to answer, I could make something up if I wanted to just to make him leave me alone.

June 17

Subject: All About Me :)

From: CatGirl20034; catgirl20034 

To: Likin' Mikin; likinmikin 

You don't have to make things up! My name is Jennifer, and my favorite color is orange. I love cats, friends, and skateboarding. I live in Pennsylvania, and I have short brown hair and greenish eyes.

I can't send a picture because my mom won't let me, but I'd love to hear more about you too, Mikey!

June 18

Subject: Re. to All About Me :)

From: Likin' Mikin. likinmikin 

To: CatGirl20034; catgirl20034 

No WAY! You like orange and skateboarding too?! That's crazy! Well, as you already know my name is Michelangelo and we APPARENTLY! Have the same favorite colors and things! I like in NYC with my three brothers and my dad, and I just recently changed my picture to my aunt's cat Caramel, but I'll attach one of my and Raph at the aquarium even though you already saw it before.

Thanks for that, Mondo's still being a jerk about it though.

June 19

Subject: wow

From: CatGirl20034; catgirl20034 

To: Likin' Mikin; likinmikin 

After all this proof, and he's still being a jerk? That's just ridiculous. I'd say he's jealous that you have friends other than him.

In other news… You like in New York?! My grandma lives in New York! We're going to see her on the 26th! We should meet up or something, that would be awesome! Not to mention, you'd prove to this guy that I'm real once and for all. :D

June 19

Subject: re. To Wow

From: Likin' Mikin. likinmikin 

To: CatGirl20034; catgirl20034 

WE SHOULD TOTALLY MEET UP! That sounds so fun dude! Oh man, there are so many fun things we could do in the city! Take the bus to coney island, go to the zoo, go to an arcade tournament, go skateboarding, the possibilities are endless!

Also, I won't be on tomorrow because I and my brothers are going on what Dad calls a 'summer field trip'. He won't tell us what it is, but it's overnight. But I WILL be on the day after, I swear! Cross my heart and hope to fly.

June 19

Subject: re. To re. To Wow.

From: CatGirl20034; catgirl20034 

To: Likin' Mikin; likinmikin 

ALRIGHT! We can plan out the details for that later, and I hope you have a lot of fun with your brothers and family! Here's a funny cat picture to take with you since we can't message.

June 21

Subject: FUN

From: Likin' Mikin. likinmikin 

To: CatGirl20034; catgirl20034 

THAT WAS THE FUNNEST FIELD TRIP EVER! We went to an overnight space camp, where we got to pretend to be on a spaceship and we were the crew and we had to fight alien zombies and it was SO cool! Have you ever done one? If not, you totally should because it was worth it!

I love the cat picture!

June 21

Subject: Rotten

From: CatGirl20034; catgirl20034 

To: Likin' Mikin; likinmikin 

Your friend is one rotten apple, Mikey.

June 21

Subject: re. To Rotten

From: Likin' Mikin. likinmikin 

To: CatGirl20034; catgirl20034 

What do you mean…? I didn't say anything about him this time. 0_0

June 21

Subject: re. To re. To Rotten

From: CatGirl20034; catgirl20034 

To: Likin' Mikin; likinmikin 

He emailed me and told me if I didn't stop messaging you he'd report me. I don't know what he means by that, all we've done is send fun cat pictures and gotten to know each other. I'm not creepy am I? I'm really sorry if I have been, gosh I feel so embarrassed. If you didn't want to be my friend you could have just said so.

June 21

Subject: re. To re. To re. To Rotten

From: Likin' Mikin. likinmikin 

To: CatGirl20034; catgirl20034 

HE WHAT! I can't believe this! Mondo's crazy, I'll tell him to cut it out or stop being my friend. Jenn, I really do want to be your friend. And I do want to meet up with you on Wednesday, don't listen to Mondo if he ever messages you again.

I really am sorry, Jenn.

June 22

Subject: It's Okay

From: CatGirl20034; catgirl20034 

To: Likin' Mikin; likinmikin 

I'm sorry I was upset last time I messaged you. Your friend REALLY hurt me, and I wasn't sure how to handle it. I'm glad you still want to be my friend. :)

June 22

Subject: re. To It's Okay

From: Likin' Mikin. likinmikin 

To: CatGirl20034; catgirl20034 

I'm glad you're okay. He really bugs me sometimes… but the guys just confused. He'll come around.

June 22

Subject: Does this sound confused to you?

From: CatGirl20034; catgirl20034 

To: Likin' Mikin; likinmikin 

He sent another one. I attached it here… I think I'll sign off for the day.

June 22

Subject: re. To Does this sound confused to you?

From: Likin' Mikin. likinmikin 

To: CatGirl20034; catgirl20034 

Jenn, I'm really sorry. I'm not going to be friends with Mondo anymore if he can't handle me knowing other people. It's TOTALLY okay that you want to sign off, just know that I'll be here when you get back on.

June 23

Subject: MEETING

From: CatGirl20034; catgirl20034 

To: Likin' Mikin; likinmikin 

Thanks, Mikey, I owe you big time.

And now that it's only three days away…. We need to plan the meeting! I was thinking about Central Park? It's really close to my grandma's apartment.

June 23

Subject: re. To MEETING

From: Likin' Mikin. likinmikin 

To: CatGirl20034; catgirl20034 

That sounds awesome dudette! My dad said since it's summer, I can hang in the evening with some friends which AKA means YOU! I'm super excited, I don't really have a lot of friends here!

June 23

Subject: re. To re. To MEETING

From: CatGirl20034; catgirl20034 

To: Likin' Mikin; likinmikin 

That sounds awesome! Do you know that place food trucks go a lot, by the zoo? We could meet there around seven!

June 23

Subject: re. To re. To re. To MEETING

From: Likin' Mikin. likinmikin 

To: CatGirl20034; catgirl20034 

Yeah, I love that place! Food is awesome!

Also, does this count as an official date? That would be so cool!

June 24

Subject: re. To re. To re. To re. To MEETING

From: CatGirl20034; catgirl20034 

To: Likin' Mikin; likinmikin 

YAY! The food trucks it is then. And yeah, if you want to, let's call it a date! ;) I won't be on tomorrow, we'll be driving and we won't have a signal. :(

June 25

Subject: AAAAH

From: Likin' Mikin. likinmikin 

To: CatGirl20034; catgirl20034 

I'm SORRY I wasn't on Yesterday! My phone fell into the grate and then Donnie was hogging the computer, ugh. But now I have some computer time, and I'm gonna get a new phone on Friday so it's all good. I can't WAIT until tomorrow!

It's okay you aren't here today, you'll get this once you get somewhere with a signal. I didn't have much time anyway, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow night by the food trucks!

Part Three

"Bye dad, I'll be back by next week!" Mikey called over his shoulder. He giggled at the look on his father's face. "I mean eleven, sheesh."

"Ah get outta here," Raph said, playfully shoving him to the door. "More fun without ya anyway." Mikey stuck out his tongue but was soon sliding down the fire escape. It was his favorite exit because no one else ever used it except Raph, and he always went up.

He jumped off at the bottom and wiped off his hands, then started through the crowd. He wanted to get to the park early, so he could see Jenn coming. This was going to be so cool! He'd never really gone on a date before either, so it was even cooler. She was such a good person, and it'd be even cooler to meet her in real life. Wouldn't it?

 _People can lie, Mike. She might not be who she says she is._

"Oh shut up Mondo," Mikey muttered unhappily, skipping over a crosswalk into the park. He lived opposite the zoo, but that was okay. He'd given himself plenty of time. Especially if he used shortcuts.

"Scuze me!" Mikey called as he dodged past people. "Sorry, coming through!" laughter followed him onto one of the less occupied paths then he picked up the pace, basically sprinting along it. Some pigeons squawked at him, but unlike Raphael, Mikey didn't have time to feed every bird he saw. The young boy giggled at that thought, stashing it away in his mind to use later. Raph would kill him, but it'd be worth it.

Mikey got to the food trucks ten minutes early, so he sat cross-legged on a bench to wait. His mind was buzzing, and not all with positive thoughts. What if she didn't come? What if something happened on her drive from Pennsylvania? What if she came and she didn't like him? Mikey bit his lip and tapped his fingers on his knee anxiously. That wasn't going to happen, of course it wasn't. Jenn was too cool for that, and he'd prove it.

 _Don't go see her, Mike._

"I said shut up Mondo," Mikey said, louder than intended and a passing couple looked at him strangely. He just giggled, rubbing the back of his neck. Whoops, he'd started talking to himself again. Well, not really himself. He'd been talking to someone, that someone just wasn't in this park or time zone.

Mikey checked his watch. Five minutes to go. He bounced up and down a bit, trying to calm himself down. Then he brushed his hair back, even though it hadn't changed from when he last checked it. This was going to be a blast! They'd probably become best friends immediately, even though they basically were best friends already. Mikey smirked at the thought, fiddling with his shoelace as he glanced around. Maybe she was going to get there right on time, or maybe she'd gotten stuck in traffic. Jenn never did say where he grandma's house was, just that it was nearby.

Suddenly, Mikey's eyes caught on a tall man walking through the crowd toward him, and he couldn't help but imagine his friends' voice.

 _Maybe it's some old guy who lives in a sewer drain!_

Mikey shook the thought away, rolling his eyes. This was a public park, that guy was probably just going to throw something in the trash can. Besides, Jenn was real.

"Are you Mikey?" Mikey blinked in surprise when the very man he'd noticed stopped in front of him.

"Uh… yeah." he sat up straighter, tilting his head. This guy had brown hair and green eyes, maybe he was related to Jenn? "Who are you?"

"I'm Jenn's father." the man said, smiling as he held out his hand. Mikey stood up and shook it, glancing around.

"Where's Jenn?"

"Oh, she got held up in traffic on the way from the mall." the man said apologetically. "So instead I'm driving you to her grandma's house and she'll meet us there. Sound alright kiddo?" Mikey hesitated, feeling uneasy. But he remembered how much Jenn had wanted to meet him, and how excited he was.

"Yeah, that should be okay," he said, following the guy toward the street. "As long as I get back by eleven, we're good."

"Sounds great." the man said, pulling out a pair of keys. "If you don't mind sitting in the back, I have boxes in the front from the ride up."

"That's cool," Mikey said, feeling excited once more as he got into the vehicle the man had gestured to. He shut the door and put on his seatbelt as Jenn's father got into the driver's seat, started the car, and pulled onto the street.

"Want a water?" he asked, holding one back to Mikey. "You seem like you've been running." Mikey laughed nervously, accepting it but not drinking.

"Uh… yeah. I'm what some people say Hyperactive." he said, trying to shake off the uneasy feeling he got as they passed one street, then another, driving toward the highway. "Um… where exactly are we headed? I thought you guys were staying near the park."

"Just relax." the man said, not looking at him. "Take a sip of water, you sound nervous." Mikey narrowed his eyes slightly, slowly moving his hand for the door handle. He glanced around. There were no boxes in the front seat, and the cars turning signal was on. They were leaving Manhattan.

 _I'm telling you, DON'T GO!_

Mondo was right, and Mikey was in trouble. He yanked on the handle, only for nothing to happen. Mikey's eyes widened and he shoved against it, rattling the handle furiously as they pulled onto the highway.

"Who are you?" He yelled, "let me go!"

"Child safety lock." the man said, all ounce of friendliness gone. "You won't get out." Mikey glanced at the water he was holding to see the seal was broken, there was probably drugs or something in there. "Take a drink, Michelangelo. It's going to be a long drive."

"LET ME GO!" Mikey yelled, slamming against the door with all his might. "Let me out of here now!"

"We're in the middle lane, no can do." the man said. Mikey felt tears burn his eyes. He was trapped. In a car. Heading who knows where. With a guy who had literally gotten away with what every kid was taught to watch out for. How could he be so stupid? Mikey leaned his forehead against the glass, gritting his teeth. He had no idea what he was going to do to get out of this mess, and he wasn't even sure he'd be able to.

Part Four

Mikey wasn't home by eleven. Raph knew because he stayed up until four in the morning, at which point Dad called the police. Something was wrong, Raph could feel it. He didn't like that feeling at all, not when it came to Mikey. He must have dozed off around three forty-five, but he couldn't be sure. All he knew was that someone shook him awake at seven. Mikey was still nowhere to be found.

Is favorite food truck vendors hadn't served him or his friend's dinner. None of the arcades Mikey went to had seen hide nor hair of him. The only lead they did have was someone who said they saw a kid who looked like Mikey get into a car with someone none of them recognized. That was enough to send Raphael in an all-out panic.

"Raph, stop it!" Leo and Donnie each grabbed one of his arms to stop Raph from breaking more holes in his bedroom wall. Five was enough, apparently. "You need to calm down. Mikey… he… well, I don't know. But we'll figure this out, I swear."

"How?" Raph asked bitterly. "How on earth are we supposed to figure this out?" neither brother had an answer, and apparently neither did anyone else.

They knew nothing, absolutely nothing as to where Mikey was or what happened to their youngest brother. Not until two days after he vanished. They were waiting for a phone call, and they got one. But after they heard what the person on the other end of the line had to say, Raphael wished they hadn't.

A body. They found a body.

Raphael hated the thought so much that it constantly ran through his head as if it wanted to break every fiber of his being. They had no idea what happened or who hurt Mikey…. Who _killed_ him… and now they had to bury the youngest. Raph hated it. What he hated more, was telling Mikey's only and best friend what happened. He hated it so much, Dad had to hold him back from throwing the stupid computer out the window.

He hated that's all that was left of his brother.

A body.

 _ **it's perfectly normal to hate me right now. but please don't track me down and burn my house down, please. sorry, I did that to ya, but it was fun to write so there's that.**_

 _ **On another note, I'll be posting my new Multi-chapter fic on Tuesday July Tenth. its not a Human AU like my last few or so, but please be on teh lookout for it. the name's "Detached" and its Raphael centric.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading and please review!**_

 _ **Until next time,**_

 _ **-Jelly**_


End file.
